


dream smp oneshots

by quinn404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, i don't know what to tag pls, warnings will be in the chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn404/pseuds/quinn404
Summary: oneshots made by theseus (or theo),, the authorrequests are open
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐫

**Author's Note:**

> we're gonna go back to the simple time of the l'manburg revolution,, that was a while ago holy shit but anyways this is gonna be happy and sorta fluffy and it's really just a family dynamic between everyone and yeah :) enjoy!!

a soft sigh rumbled out of the thin lips of a young man with circular rimmed glasses, body hunched over a desk tiredly. this man's name was wilbur soot and to put this in the simplest way, he was beyond tiring. you see he had started a revolution with two small british children (one being his younger brother) along with his son against the practical god of the server. drugs, many fights, drawbacks later and they were not doing well for themselves at all. everyone, including wilbur, was very much aware of this. he tried his absolute best to be optimistic about their chances of winning this war finally, but at the same time it was difficult to not be pessimistic with each loss.

currently, the brown haired general was staring down at the plans for their next move, grumbling darkly before balling it up and throwing it in the nearby trash can. his head went to rest in his hands, taking off his frames as a shaky breath leaving his system. all he needed was silence. for just five minutes at least and he'd be content. apparently the universe had other plans for him, the sound of someone knocking on his office door loudly. he attempted to ignore it, still mumbling underneath his breath until he/had/ to get up, finding the noise downright annoying and causing a headache to arise now. moving around his desk to walk over to the door, a lightly freckled hand went out to grab the knob, exhaling softly as his eyes landed on tommy, tubbo, and fundy. the two formers were wearing the standard form revolution uniforms with dark blue, while fundy's uniform was a light pastel version of it.

no matter how tired he might've been, he always did have a soft spot for the three. in a sense, the three were kinda of like brothers and since fundy was his son, that made the older two his kids, although technically they were his brothers. leaning against the doorframe causally, an eyebrow raised up in slight confusion at their sudden appearances. tommy and tubbo turned to look at each other before pushing fundy forward with matching smirks that reeked of mischief. the fox hybrid looked back at them with a hardened gaze, only letting up once he stared up at him.

_"well i guess i'm the one who's doing the talking since these two are apparent pussies-"_

_"watch yourself, fundy."_

fundy merely rolled his eyes with a soft grin plastered on his face, hands going up to cross themselves across his chest loosely. he waved his hand up in an nonchalant manner as he continued to speak, _"mhm right so as i was saying, we made dinner. everyone's already seated and we're really just waiting for you, da-wilbur."_ wilbur's eyebrow lifted once again, but this time in curiosity and immediate interest. he ignored the slight pang in his heart at the word change in fundy's sentence, hands going up to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. his eyes moved to look at the three's expressions, tommy's radiating somewhat casual excitement, tubbo's just being excitement, and fundy's was an odd mixture of the two. now while that did sound promising, he had a lot of things to do to solidify their chances of winning the war. at the same time however, when was the last time everyone had been together like this and,, just talked? he definitely could've used the break. _"alright then. well please lead the way gentlemen."_

he watched with a small smile at the way their faces simultaneously lit up with glee, closing his door behind him quickly as he was lead through the hallway of their hideout made of dirt. once they reached the dinning area, wilbur paused in front of the table for a second before he was ultimately asked to take fundy's usual place at the table who was next to eret, taking a seat next to his fellow brit. he leaned in a bit, waiting for the three teens to get dinner ready and subconsciously listening in to jack and niki's conversation.

_"do you have any idea what's happening right now, eret?"_

_"all i was told was that they made dinner. just as confused as you are, general."_

_"huh-i'm surprised they didn't burn the base down.."_

the two started to laugh loudly, attracting the attention of the two sitting across from them. wilbur between laughs managed to tell them what they were laughing at, ultimately causing jack and niki to laugh as well. soon enough however, the teens exited the kitchen and into where everyone was seated, each holding two plates, minus tommy who was holding three. he almost dropped them all, but thankfully he didn't. tubbo placed his plates in front of niki and jack, tommy's went to him, tubbo, and eret, and fundy's went to himself and wilbur. the three had cooked up fried fish (steak for wilbur and fundy thanks to personal preference and allergies), roasted potatoes, and carrots. he was honestly shocked that they had managed to get this much food and for all of them as well. he was just about to voice his shock when he realized that fundy and tommy were standing next to the chair at the head of the table, glaring at each other harshly. _"what do ya think you're doing, furry?"_ the ginger fox grinded his teeth in annoyance, sticking out his finger towards tommy while saying, _"ok listen here piss boy-"_

_"oi! i am not a fucking piss boy!"_

_"whatever you say, piss baby. but anyways we had a bet and i won said bet so i get to sit here."_

_"well i think that bet was stupid and so are you."_

_"you're the one who made the bet in the first place dumbass!"_

now while this was amusing to watch, finding himself chuckling softly at their words, wilbur was going to need to step in eventually. they both had bad tempers and that was just not something he wished to deal with tonight. clearing his throat loudly, thankfully catching the two's attention, he spoke up with amusement drowning in his tone. _"before you two start fighting, tommy just let fundy-"_ he was quickly cut off by a loud whine from tommy. _"but wilbur-!"_ the man in question merely raised his hand up to signify that he wanted the boy to stop speaking for a second. thankfully enough he did. _"tommy you can sit there in the morning. how's that?"_

he could see the blonde boy counting his options before he did end up taking his normal seat across from tubbo, grumbling angrily while doing so. fundy, on the other hand, smirked widely, sticking his tongue out at tommy as he took a seat. wilbur shook his head at the two fondly, going to dig into his food. for a couple of minutes, there was nothing but silence minus of course the sound of eating and drinking until someone ruined said silence. _why's everyone so quiet??"_ if you guessed mr. tommyinnit, then you would be right. _"maybe because we're trying to enjoy our food, although i do have a question. which one of you **actually** cooked this?" _tommy, tubbo, and fundy looked at each other momentarily before turning their attention to jack, who had spoken up after tommy did. _"well obviously i did because i'm me and i'm amazing at everything." tommy responded arrogantly, an equally as arrogant smirk plastered across his face. fundy rolled his golden eyes in irritation, speaking over the brace faced teen._ _"the only thing tommy did was be an annoying asshat and try to eat all the cake batter up. tubbo did help though." tubbo perked up at the sound of his name, smiling brightly through his stuffed face, answering cheerfully, nearly spitting out all his food in the process._ _"yep i did!"_

everyone chuckled at the look of utter shock on tommy's face upon fundy's statements, the latter eating his food with a cocky smirk. this was nice. they were laughing and smiling, something they hadn't done in awhile nor had a reason to do so with everything going on. but for the shortest amount of time, they were similar to a family. a very disfunctional at that, but at least it was something. they didn't have much at all, food or weapons so this was definitely something they all were going to treasure this moment with their lives. wilbur stood up with a glass of soda in hand as he cleared his throat again. all eyes were on him as he raised his glass up. it seemed a bit childish with the whole soda thing, but it was the thought that counted. _"i would like to raise a toast to our youths, who managed to cook us a fine meal."_

_"HERE HERE!"_

_"i'll drink to that!"_

_"very proud of you three. even you, tommy."_

_"wow thanks jack. but enough of that mushy stuff. i want cake."_

_"i knew you were gonna say that. i'll go get it._ " fundy stood up with a light sigh, walking over to the kitchen and coming back into the dinning room with a chocolate cake, a butter knife on the side of the plate the cake was rested on. setting it in the middle of the table, the teen threateningly waves the knife in each of their directions as he reminded them to not be greedy with the treat. they all rolled their eyes at the fox's dramatics, but nevertheless agreed. _"ok now that that's over with, let's have some cake!"_


	2. 𝐢 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨𝐨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo & quackity talk about schlatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw!! mention of a panic attack

**_they say you never truly know how much you miss something until it's gone. you'll never appreciate it's presence until it's ripped away from your grasp._ **

the war had ended with wilbur's death thanks to his own father and although it was over, the scars it left behind on the members of the dream smp were everlasting. the softest of sighs exited the lips of the new president of l'manburg, his arms being hidden behind his back as he looked out at how his country was progressing so far. his country. yes, in hindsight it was, in fact, his. of course the country belonged to the people, but it was tubbo's job to make sure peace was instilled. this was a relatively big job he was taking on, although the teen was ready to take on such a challenge. sighing once again, he ran a hand through his messy brown hair, making sure the bee hair pin that were in his hair didn't fall out. even though he was no longer a child, toby still loved bees. they were always a fixation of his and probably always would be.

unlike what a certain someone forced him to wear before the war, tubbo's outfit wasn't exactly the most professional. the old l'manburg flag doubled as his tie that was over his grey vest, which was decorated with little buttons similar to those you'd get in the boy scouts. the vest was over a green dress shirt, a pair of grey dress pants matching with it. because, once again the boy loved bees dearly, he also had bee themed shoes and bracelets. he had so many bracelets covering his wrists and arms. it was utterly ridiculous. and to top it all off, his nails were painted black and yellow. listen. he had a problem.

_"tubboooo!"_

tubbo nearly jumped out of his skin after hearing the familiar, chirper voice of someone calling his name, turning around to face the person. even though he knew exactly who it was, he breathed a sigh of relief once he saw that it was quackity, smiling at the older teen fondly. he walked around the desk to hug the mexican, responding with an equally chirper _"big q!"._ that had just been tradition between the two. they'd always call each other like that whenever they saw one another, regardless of how they were feeling at the moment. he motioned to a vacant chair across from his own personal one once they parted. talking with quackity was always a pleasure. he truly was an amazing friend and he loved him for that.

quack sat down with a somewhat dramatic exhale, fixing his blue beanie that covered most of his head. they sat in silence for a few seconds before the latter started laughing softly and leaned forward with a bright smirk. _"never thought i'd see the day where i'd be calling you president, tubbo. president tubbo. has a nice ring to it honestly."_

 _"you and me both, big q. you and me both. honestly_ _surprised i even get to say i'm president of l'manburg."_ tubbo's flushed a faint pink tint, rubbing the back of his neck as an embarrassed smile appeared on his face. he wasn't lying about being surprised. when wilbur made tommy president for only the boy to give it back to his older brother, he had absolutely no idea the position would be passed down to him. he had just been a kid who loved bees and went along with what everyone said. he had no qualifications to be given such crazy amount of power. what if he-no now was not the time to be thinking that way. but it was no use crying over spilled milk. it was his country to run and he was gonna run it pretty damn good. at least as good as he could anyway.

_"still can't believe it's over. the war. wilbur's gone. techno poofed and sc-"_

his own personal thoughts were interrupted by alex speaking once again, glancing at his expression with deep interest when he stopped talking. he hadn't heard what he had said at first and was slightly confused as to why he stopped all of a sudden. furrowing his eyebrows in a confused look, he sat up straighter as he asked in a bit of a hushed voice, _"what were you saying?"_

_"huh-? oh yeah it was nothing. just can't believe it's over ya know. we actually won sorta kinda and you're president and man. can finally breathe haha. "_

" _yeah definitely get that. without schlatt around, i think we all can breathe a bit better now."_

tubbo hated saying his name. lord knows he truly did, but he needed to move on. he was gone and it's not like he could hurt him again. right? right right. he hadn't even noticed that quackity looked visibly shaken up and was staring at him like he had seen a ghost. the british boy had picked up the habit of being so deep within his thoughts, he somehow blocked out all touch of reality. perhaps it was because of the stress and trauma the war put on him. he wasn't exactly sure, but for the second time in a minute or so he didn't snap out of his trance until quackity spoke. and what he said hit him like a ton of bricks. _"i-i miss him. more than i honestly thought i would and god,, it hurts. i-i thought...i don't know, but i kinda wish he was here. i never wanted schlatt_ _to die, tubbo."_

the tension in the room was so thick it could've been cut with a knife, toby trying his absolute best not to have a panic attack at that very moment. his stomach felt sick, as if at any given point he'd throw up. his heart was in his chest and he was honestly struggling to breathe. his cheeks felt wet, aggressively wiping whatever was running down his face as a barely audible sob left his mouth. his vision became blurred with his tears, still attempting to wipe away his tears before alexis noticed. too bad for him he did because the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a hug. it felt weird being hugged in such a vulnerable way, although it also felt relaxing. he didn't even know why he was crying. he just,, was ya know. maybe it was what the other had said and how much he related to it. no matter what he couldn't hate him. for leaving him. for hurting him. the execution. nothing. why did he still love him? why did he still care? he took a much needed breath, pushing himself away from the mexican as he chuckled softly while wiping his face again. _"i miss him too."_

 _"yeah i know. he was your dad, wasn't he?"_ there was the tight feeling in his chest again. the fake smile he had tried to permanently plastered on his face slipped off at the question, getting up from his chair to walk back over to the window. no one, and he meant no one, knew that he was schlatt's kid. it's not exactly something you could just say out loud. he hadn't even known until the festival and that was pretty ironic seeing as he died that day too, bringing his total of canon lives to one. he had these little horns, they weren't fully grown in though, and he'd remember the times when he'd always ask when his horns would get big like "dad's". he hated remembering those moments because they made him feel so much at one time. nostalgic. happy. angry. his eyes brimmed with fresh tears as he turned to face quackity again, running a hand through his hair to stop them from shaking. _"why don't we hate him? aren't we supposed to? isn't it how it usually works?"_

 _"usually yeah, but there's nothing much we can do. we love him and miss him and that's just how it goes."_ alex shrugged his shoulders casually, although this conversation was anything if casual, before heading to the door. he opened the door, but stopped just as he started to exit. tubbo raised an eyebrow, slightly baffled by the movement. hitting the door awkwardly, the brown skin teen turned to face the blue eyed teen one more time, saying "maybe in another time we all could've been one happy family", with a sad little smile, before finally leaving. that sentence left toby completely off guard, finding himself smiling through the tears that had started to fall again while thinking about it. yeah. that would've been nice actually.


	3. 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fundy needs a hug

heartbreak hearts. it's nothing like how it's portrayed in the media. you don't just get hit with something heavy, sob for a second, get revenge, and then bounce back as if nothing had happened. it's way more complex than that. the first time fundy had ever been heartbroken was when his mother disappeared. he had never gotten a chance to say goodbye or anything. she just-left. no note or anything. he couldn't remember her that much, but he did remember that she was an accountant and she was a good one at that. his father, wilbur, had told him she'd come back one day. he never specified what day that was and he understood why. he himself didn't even know where sally had went nor did he know when she was coming back, if she ever did.

the years went on and it was hard without her, but he had people in his corner to help him whenever he needed it. he had his dad still. or at least he did. after schlatt won the election, everything changed. wilbur and tommy were exiled from manburg. his country. the country that was originally called l'manburg and was supposed to keep him safe. now here he was tearing down the walls built for him and burning the national flag. while other kids defied their parents by say smoking drugs or something, fundy chose a different route.

everything he did-it was for his own personal reasons. he was tired of living under wilbur's footsteps and lord knows he was tired of constantly seen as a kid. that's why he did what he did. people were gonna see him for what he was, whether they wanted or not.

the second time? it was when manburg was blown to almost nothing. he had been celebrating tubbo's new presidency when the first explosions went off. they rang in his ears uncomfortably, like a symphony gone wrong. the screams from everyone else filled the air as they were a choir. he didn't know where he was running but he needed to get to safety. but then it hit him like a bullet to the heart. where was philza and more importantly, where was wilbur? he unconsciously listened in on tommy and quackity's conversation, shaking his head violently after hearing what they were saying. niki had to hold him back because next thing he knew he was on the ground. it was barely that at this point. his throat hurt. everything hurt. it felt like his skin was on fire and it just hurt to breathe. how could he?? this was his country and he just-he just blew it up. forget the country. he left him. just like his mother did.

⊱ ⋆ ──── ꕥ ──── ⋆ ⊰

eret had asked him out of the blue if he wanted to be adopted by him. of course fundy was slightly shocked, but nevertheless he accepted the offer, hugging the british man tightly. he needed a father figure in his life and perhaps eret could fill in that spot. and then there was also the fact that technoblade, his uncle technically, had a thing for killing orphans. yeah he thought living was nice. however, because fate apparently really hated him, he could never truly be happy. the day of his adoption, a certain someone slept through it. did gogy possess him or something god,, that hadn't hurt as much as the other times but it was still number three.

the last one or at least for the time being, hurt the absolute most and was the reason he was currently bawling his eyes out. he had never thought he'd have to deal with romantic heartbreak. fundy honestly thought the universe liked him a little to exempt him from it. yet,, it didn't. he loved dream. he did and when he had actually accepted his proposal, god it made him so fucking happy. he told everyone about it or really just niki and eret. he was going to plan a wedding! _but he should've known-_

**_he should've known that george came first._ **

_**that george would always be the first pick.** _

**_he belonged to dream and dream belonged to him._ **

regardless, he hadn't expected it to hurt this much. they weren't boyfriends! fundy was the one who was with dream,, not that-goggles wearing prick. why couldn't everyone see that? why couldn't dream see how much this was hurting? why couldn't george just have been happily married to ninja? why couldn't he be happy? was that too much to ask?

all his life people had left him. no one stayed. i mean why should they? obviously he wasn't enough for literally anyone.

so yes heartbreak was nothing like it is in the movies. it's way worse and fundy was officially tired of being broken repeatedly.


End file.
